Alluring Secret
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: "Who knows? Love is not the same for an angel. Maybe that seraph had to make a deal with the devil just to be an imperfect being and love a human who ensnared her once cold heart." Warning: Angst... and Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Alluring Secret**

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay_  
_They can meet again, till then..._

Long ago in time long forgotten, there lived a seraph class angel. This angel is one of the Great King's five seraphs was known for being the most loyal angel of all. No matter what the Great King ordered her to do, she finishes it with perfection. She is the perfect seraphim angel, even if she is known to be aloof and unreasonably stubborn due to her powers over ice and snow. And that's what made the Great King worried.

"My angels, please come to me." Said the Great King. He was within his throne room, all decorated by white and gold, alone and sitting by his low seat throne in the middle of the vast room. Waiting patiently as always, he was prepared to the oncoming barrage of bickering from two of his seraphs.

The golden doors opened and a bunch of yelling, laughing and a few chiding erupted. Five women, all donned with six white wings, entered the room while arguing with each other. The Great King just smiled and shook his head a bit knowing the usual entrance of his elite angels. "May I know what the topic of argument is this time my angels?"

The elite angels wore clothes that are not like the other ranking angels.

One has a long curly red hair and dressed in a dark teal Medieval-style off-the-shoulder long sleeved dress and long skirt, taupe boots. Vibrant blue eyes looked at the lone figure seating at the middle of the room that has an amused expression on his face. With a cheeky smile, she pointed her thumb behind her. "They are at it as usual, my King." she said in a thick accent.

The seraph beside the redhead was wearing Chinese red with golden trimming robes, golden dragons embroidered by the left side of her white pants and her feet was covered by a pair of black flat shoes. Her dark brown eyes looked tired as she gaze up to the Great King in front of them. Shaking her short black hair, the dark-brown eyed angel could only apologize to their beloved Great King. "It's them again, please forgive our rude entrance." She apologized weakly.

A fit of small giggles came from an auburn haired seraph. She has a more modest look than the rest of the angels. She wore a blue dress, white V-neck blouse with long sleeves, white petticoat, white apron and black ballet shoes. Her six wings were folded neatly behind her and shrouded by her long mahogany hair. As she followed her co-seraphs, she found it amusing how their usual gatherings always ended up someone arguing. "I'm sure the Great King is used to our unique arrivals." She said softly. Her hazel colored eyes trailed up to one of the angels' arguing and she sighed dreamily.

One of the seraphs causing the commotion did not stop her verbal war with the woman before her. Flaring red haired angel continued to argue intensely, ignoring the fact that they are being watched the Great King. The red haired angel was dressed in a dress with light blue long sleeves, a dark blue bodice, and a blue shirt pairing it up with black heels. Her set of wings were spread wide open as a barrage of insults was all she spoke towards the last member of their group. And in return, she was ignored by the other angel.

Last but never the least is the one all angels deemed as the most perfect was an epitome of beauty, a definition of perfection. She has a long platinum-blonde braided hair with bangs styled in a wind-swept manner with snowflakes decorated along the braid, her piercing blue eyes glared at their fiery red-haired companion. This angel, among the five of them wore something more grandeur than the rest. Her choice of clothing is an off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, long transparent glitter trail cape, and ice high heels. The three smaller wings on her back were wrapped around her body while the remaining three folded on her back.

"It's her fault for encapsulating me in her ice again!" The red haired angel told their Great King.

The one accused of freezing the redhead remained silent but glared at the complainant.

Motherly angel went in between them and placed her hands on the arguing angel's shoulders. All she can do is to silence them and give an apologetic look to their Great King. "Pardon their lack of respect at times my Great King. Ariel is still traumatized when Elsa accidentally used her power during lunch."

Fun times Belle, Fun times with a capital F! 'Ya have to admit; Ariel's face was frozen stiff and all the lass could do was to move her eyes while her whole body was like a popsicle. Even the other angels found it hilarious how Ariel was caught by Elsa's magic." The thick accented angel chimed happily.

Belle glared at the curly redhead, indicating to stop adding wood to the fire that is already roaring wildly. "Merida, I beg you to keep quiet."

"Belle is right. We don't want another spa session just to melt the ice off of any of you." The Chinese-dressed angel piped in.

"C'mon Mulan! Don't you want to see another 'Ice vs Water' fight? Unless you want it to be 'Ice vs Fire'?" Merida suggested, wagging her eyebrows. Last time there was a battle with Elsa, heaven's infirmary was full of angels that needs to be thawed from a huge iceberg.

All the Great King can do is laugh at their antics. It was always the usual sighting whenever they are together. "I see… Then Elsa, please refrain from freezing other angels." He said in a gentle tone. With his words, Elsa nodded in agreement. "Ah, now back to what I am to tell you. As you all know, you are my most elite angels. My strongest guards,"

All the Great King can do is laugh at their antics. It was always the usual sighting whenever they are together. "I see… Then Elsa, please refrain from freezing other angels." He said in a gentle tone. With his words, Elsa nodded in agreement. "Ah, now back to what I am to tell you. As you all know, you are my most elite angels. My strongest guards,"

"The most beautiful, sexy and hot angels known to the whole universe you have created." Merida added with a smirk.

"Yes, if that is your opinion my dear Merida." The great King couldn't help but laugh again at Merida's added description to their team. "Though, you all are also my busiest angels. With that, I wish for all of you to take some time to rest. Let others prove their worth to me while you five can recuperate."

The seraphs smiled and were about to thank the Great King when Elsa reacted differently. All six wings spread out, Elsa stepped forward and kneeled. "With all due respect my lord, please do not include me." To Elsa, vacation means abandoning her job, her post. It meant she would be useless to her Great King.

The other seraphs knew of Elsa's devotion. How she loves her position as a seraph and loves their Great King like he's her father.

A gentle smile was all the Great King can give to his angel. His right hand gestured for Elsa to stand up and approach him. He stood up from his low throne, towering Elsa, he engulfed his angel in a fatherly hug until Elsa's wings relaxed. "Elsa, Elsa... You, among the angels worked so hard for the sake of humanity and me. However you too should rest. You are a being capable of being tired like anyone else. I beg you my dear child, as Merida would say, take a break!" He said with a grin.

Having no choice. Elsa could only obey the Great King. Hugging the father figure back and nodding her head, she acknowledges the order of the Great King.

After discussing on the safety of their kingdom and who would take change for the time they are away, the five seraphs decided to walk around the garden and converse about the time off that was given to them.

"What are your plans for this vacation? We have a year to relax and waste time." Belle asked her companions.

With a flick of her black hair, Mulan was confident in her plans for the said vacation. Among the five of them, Mulan is known to be a charmer of the angels. It was due to her small issue with her ability to shift forms. Thus her enchanter attitude has been known throughout heaven and the fact that she was the angel of love before she was appointed to be a seraph. "I'll be spending it with my love. He is a bit sad that I spend little time with him now. Though I wish he would cease accusing me of coveting other angels." She faked a sigh dramatically. "It is not my fault they offer their hearts to me and it's rather impolite to reject their love."

"You are no longer the 'Cupid' Mulan. The day you've fallen for Shang was the day you resigned from being Cupid." Belle scolded Mulan. She looked up and watched Merida flying. "Well that leaves me with Merida. Uncle's is probably too busy to take care of her during those times. He was appointed as the head of the defense during our vacation." Belle said. A lot of angels speculated that Belle and Merida have a relationship but Belle honestly told them that they are but mere distant cousins. Very distant cousins. If there was someone who caught her interest, it was someone nobody would guess and she would like it to stay that way.

While the two are talking and Merida flying, the remaining seraphs are in a midst of another verbal war. Their topic at hand is which of them had the most awesome fight with a daemon.

"No! That fight with the Abominable Snowman doesn't count. That darn monster practically threw itself to you when you first saw it. Not to mention you took it here and made it as a pet and named it Marshmallow!" Ariel defended.

Elsa furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "Do not include Marshmallow here. He is a nice daemon. Your fight with that octopus-lady like daemon, Ursula, doesn't count since you just used your father's trident to fork her."

"I'm resourceful you ignorant angel. And I happen to return my dad's trident!"

"Alright you two break it up." Belle interjected. She had enough of the two angel's arguing and threatened them if they kept at it. In reality, she knew that the two angels are the best of friends. No one can beat their tandem in terms of fighting daemons or their competitiveness in terms of trying to outdo each other. "So anyway, what are your plans, Ariel? Elsa?"

The red-haired angel lay down on the grass. The recent news was a surprise to her and she doesn't know how to spend her year of vacation. "Hmm, not hat sure. Maybe annoy Elsa for a few days, hang around with some sea creatures or just be explore the ruins. Ha! I bet that is much better than this Ice angel's idea of vacation. I know it would just be 'Training, training, chocolate eating, training and more training' kind of vacation." she teased Elsa.

Elsa glared at Ariel, silencing the water seraph. With that, she spread out her majestic wings and flew away. While flying, a trail of ice followed beneath her, causing some unfortunate angels to be either stuck on ice or slipped on it. Not minding what her powers are doing, her mind was now focused on going home. Home where her little brother is.

Her only family.

"I wonder what she would be doing during her vacation." Mulan wondered out loud.

"The usual. She would take care of that adoptive brother of hers. Olaf is Elsa's world aside from her duties." Belle spoke out knowingly.

Landing by the front door of her home, Elsa immediately heard the childish laughter of her little brother. A rare smile appeared on her usually emotionless face and she made her way inside their home.

The chuckling stopped and quickly replaced by a childish squeal. Elsa's younger brother saw her and she braced herself to receive her brother's head on pouncing.

"Elsa!" Olaf greeted with happiness. The angel was dressed in child-size Greek robes with his two wings spread wide open.

"Hello Olaf, how are you today?" she greeted her younger brother. Steadying her hold on the small angel, she nuzzled her head onto Olaf's golden locks and relaxed her tensed muscles. She was thankful that the young angel gave her such effect.

A small fit of giggles came from Olaf when he felt Elsa's breath on her head. "Yep! Kai and Gerda visits me and takes good care of me."

"Well anything for my little snowman. Kai and Gerda are good baby sitters and a good protector if you are to be in danger." The top seraph assured her little brother. With the young angel still in her arms, she walked towards their shared room and gently laid her little brother on the bed. "The Great King gave me a year of vacation. Now, what does my little brother want to do during this whole year? Do you want me to go down to the human realm and fetch you one of those books that shows the season of warmth? Or those that discuss on different subjects they discover?"

Olaf watched her older sister stretch a few times, he can tell Elsa had a rough day. One thing that the younger blonde angel would never forget is that his sister never neglected him even if she was too busy. The books his sister offered are nice things but for now it was something he does not desire. "No, no books for now. But I do want to see what a wedding gown looks like."

Yes a wedding gown. It fascinated Olaf when Gerda was reading him a book that always ended in the lines: _'Happily ever after.' _cliché yes but the picture books shows different drawings of elegant dress and he always hears it being called as a wedding dress.

This caught the seraph by surprise. Her wings folded with the last pair folding by her waist she then kneeled in front of her brother. "A dress used for the ceremony of matrimony? Oh, what does my little brother want to do with it? Surely you do not wish to be wed since I deem no angel for now who deserve you and I'm not that sure if wedding dresses suits you." She winked at her little brother.

Lightly poking the forehead of her sister, Olaf blew a raspberry to Elsa and explained on why he wanted to see such dress. "No silly. I just want to see one that is not in the picture books. And I want to see a black wedding dress."

"Black? That is unusual. Why does my brother want a black wedding dress? Clearly all of those human ceremonies like the lighter color for that type of clothing."

Olaf tilted his head. "I dunno. I like black?"

Elsa laughed at how random her brother can be. But knowing how she can't resist him, she picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Then I shall get that dress and give it to you Olaf." Elsa said with a wide smile.

The Human realm. Place that the Great King created for his beloved creations. But the humans he loved so much turned the place to a mocking beauty. There are those that still display the nature's well deserved scenery but the majority of the places are filled with pollution and conniving humans.

And Elsa despises humans.

"If not for the favorable type of confectionary they created, I would never be here." The top seraph mumbled while walking by the cobbled path towards the house the humans calls a 'convenience store'. Her icy blue eyes stared at the ball of light provider and wondered how long she had been walking just to get to her first stop. "Going here for Olaf's gift is worth the visit. For now I should find a place to stay. Maybe the holy temple offers a place for me to spend the nights I am to stay here." She muses.

Time in the human realm differs in their Holy Kingdom. Thirty rotational rises of the sun while staying in such place equivalents to a movement of sun or the moon in her home. How she hated the slowness of the human time.

The chimes of the glass door rang and the clerk immediately ceased her task and greeted the customer. Dressed in a white polo with a tight black vest and a pencil-cut skirt with matching high-heels, the new customer bear no mind to the greetings. The _human _customer went straight to the confectionary section and ignored all sighs of adoration and catcalls directed at her.

_'Humans prey easily on outer appearances alone. They are drawn easily by the thing that portrays beauty.'_ Elsa thought along the time she scans for her favorite human confectionary.

It was necessary for any angel to dress like a human whenever they come down to the earthen realm. It was said that angels are viewed as holy beings by humans and are sometimes been worshipped or feared. Though they have the ability to inflict holy elemental magic to ward off evil, they are just mere angels. Creations of the Great King. They are capable of bleeding or even feel pain. They can be close to be considered humans if not for their wings and the magic flowing within their veins.

"Human realm is so polluted that even my magic is weakened." The pale angel whined softly, still not used to the restrictions the human realm gives her.

With all of her time browsing around, Elsa stiffen and eyes shot wide open. No dark confectionary was seen within the store or any variation of it. The one the humans call as 'dark chocolate' was nowhere to be found. With haste, she approached the clerk and inquired on where her favorite food was.

"Pardon me miss, may you direct me where is your dark chocolates? It seemed to be missing from your store and I would like to purchase some of them." Elsa asked politely.

The clerk blushed madly when she heard Elsa's melodious voice. It was like a song meant to be sung within church walls and she was lucky enough to hear them.

"Are you alright miss?"

Regaining the ability to speak, the clerk nodded her head and tried to control her blush. "Ah y-yeah. So umm- chocolates? I'm sorry we are all out of chocolates. Actually, the whole town is. There will be a party being held and ordered the whole supply from the dealers. Something about a party for their daughter who would be married." she explained. After what she had said she couldn't help but feel sorry for the beautiful customer. She watched how the customer was sadden at the news and suddenly found the chance to have the ice beauty to herself. "If you want beautiful, I have some at my place and you can have them." she offered, her voice conveyed of lust.

Heartbroken with the news, Elsa didn't even hear the last few words the clerk told her. She merely slump her shoulders and went out of the store. She had to wait for another day to get her favorite confectionary. Keeping her spirits up, she thought that it was a great opportunity to look for the dress Olaf wanted.

"What are these humans?! They do not have a holy temple!" Elsa angrily whined. She had been walking for hours around town and she found no place of worship that the angels usually seek refuge to. The day was becoming of ill luck to her. She wasn't able to find refuge, the dress she seeks is nowhere to be found and worst of all, and her favorite confectionaries are all gone.

Her search lead her to the small park that she found rather quaint for a place of smoke and noise.

"Why is a cute business woman like you moping in a place like this?" a voice questioned Elsa's predicament. Looking up to the one who saw her predicament, she saw the prettiest set of blue crystals she had ever seen. The seraph in disguise was awestruck at the woman in front of her that showed her a smile.

"Uhh-"

"Did I disturb you miss?" the human asked, oblivious to the fact that she made the most powerful seraph immobile and speechless after saying a few words towards her. A skill no daemon ever inflicted on the seraph. "Maybe I broke your voice? Too bad, you look like an angel too, with your beautiful hair that is." The human giggled softly while praising the beauty of the woman sitting by the bench.

Hearing the term 'angel', Elsa blinked in confusion. Her confused look earned her a giggle from the human. She stayed silent, watching the human laugh childishly.

When the woman stopped laughing and smiled at her, Elsa felt something she never felt before. Her heart was pounding like mad. It was the same feeling when she was within the heat of battle but there was no battle present. No daemons or even Ariel arguing with her. '_So why does my heart beat like a heavy set of drums while I am looking at her?'_ she wondered.

The human waited for the other to speak but it was tempting to tease her seeing that the woman easily blushes at her compliments. "Are you just going to gawk at me? I do hope all that staring doesn't mean you find me unattractive." She teased.

"Err-no. Sorry." Elsa had to bite her tongue to avoid retorting any rude comments or making them an icicle. Belle already lectured her it one too many times.

The blue eyed girl just shook her head and offered her assuring smile. "No offense taken I assure you. So what's a fine looking woman like you doing at the park? As fun as it is here in the morning but when the night comes this becomes the hang out of those thugs that was said to do bad things to beauties like you."

"I'll be fine. You should be heading home, miss. As you said this place is dangerous." Warned Elsa. Her icy blue eyes finally caught the whole image of the woman talking to her.

The woman was dressed in a light purple sundress and wearing a pair of sandals. It complemented her strawberry-blonde long hair that's tied in twin braids and her eyes that always caught staring for more than necessary.

"Maybe. I was heading home when I saw you here. I was worried and had to warn you."

"No need to miss. And besides, this would be my temporary shelter. I cannot find any place to stay at for the moment." Elsa explained.

The human found sincerity at on the blonde's words and her icy blue eyes showed it as well. "Can't you afford to stay at a hotel? There are a few of them down by the road." She pointed the place she spoke of. Somehow she can't imagine such well-dressed woman to be poor.

But Elsa shook her head. All the money she has is allotted for her chocolates and Olaf's requested clothing. The option of using the money for other means is a sign of temptation and it would cause her a few consequences in the future. "No."

The human reached out to Elsa and a sweet smile was offered with it. Icy blue eyes looked curiously to why the human offered her hand as if asking her to accompany her. "Then stay at my place for a while! You cannot stay here for the cops might grab you or some thieves might hurt you and nobody around here would offer you a free lodging."

Elsa believed that humans always asked for something in return. Whenever she enters the Great King's room, she hears the pleadings of the humans. Their gratitude with their lives or such and along with it is the wishes they seek. "I don't have the means to repay your kindness." She answered while still not taking the offered hand of help.

Without hesitation, the human grabbed Elsa's right hand and pulled her up. The action caused the seraph to jerk forward and collide with her. This made her laugh and apologize to Elsa for her brash behavior. "I will not take no for an answer. C'mon! You don't have to pay me anything!" she said, dragging Elsa towards her place.

Confusion was etched on the seraph's face. There were still kind humans among the rotten ones that the human realm now has and she can't believe such a woman who was dragging her was one of them. Then there is also the fact that when her body collided with the woman, it made her feel unusual from the inside. Like her stomach contained millions of butterflies fluttering around and her heart beating wildly. Like her whole body was on fire.

Elsa learned that the kind woman's name is Anna Summers. She stayed at her home, the whole floor of those the humans call 'condominium', and found a lot of things about the human.

How she is but an only child, how she loves chocolates, her work as an event planner and even her life with a man that made Elsa wince a few times whenever she hears it.

With the two weeks of staying at Anna's place, Elsa then understood the reason of Mulan's abrupt resignation to being cupid just to be with their fellow angel named Shang.

It was what the sons of Cupid always say-

"Love…" Elsa whispered. It shook her to the very core. She never thought such emotion was present in her.

Then she felt cold. Such emotion is forbidden for an angel. Not the kind of love the humans deem as immoral like loving the same gender. It was a stupid made up law by those who feared the unknown and those who felt jealous of the true raw emotion such humans feel. The Great King never told any human or angel it was forbidden to love the same gender but the humans are stupid enough to make their own rules of having such emotional attachment as taboo.

The forbidden love that was implied by her beloved Great King is the one she is currently feeling.

Between an angel and a human.

She was in a dilemma. Elsa knew that Anna never thought of loving her like a man should love a woman. She would be married to the man she thinks as destined for her. The man that Elsa saw as a good man. "Why do I feel this? Why do I feel love for her? Why do I lust her?" She questioned and pace around the room. "Maybe I should just go home. I'll have the other angels find the dress before it's too late for me." Her voice cracked as she said those words. Each thought was like a knife cut, leaving a deep emotional wound to her heart.

Her icy blue eyes looked outside the glass window and stared at the setting sun. "Why do I feel like I want to steal her away?! Why am I selfish enough to think of making her mine!?"

**_-Maybe you should?-_**

"Who's there?" Elsa demanded, looking around the empty place. Anna was nowhere in sight as the strawberry-blonde haired woman was busy working. Scanning the area for traces of any life or even voices, she failed to locate the one who spoke to her.

**_-I can help you... Seraph of the Great King-_**

The voice was playful, childish maybe. Elsa scanned around and found a man wearing a white polo and white pants, sitting by the railings of the balcony. The said man has a glint of mischief in his eyes and Elsa felt danger upon realizing who he is. "You are Hans. Son of the daemon king." Elsa said to the teen.

**_-Correct! Let's give the seraph a bear as prize!-_** Hans spoke happily, snapping his fingers and a small snowman stuff toy appeared at the arms of Elsa_. __**–Or a snowman would do? Haha, darn. Human world really is making my powers loopy.- **_

"What do you want fucking bastard?" whenever Elsa faces a daemon, her politeness immediately disappears.

**_-Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! The angel said a bad word!-_** the daemon laughed loudly, bouncing by the balls of his heels. **_–Seriously, you are too fun to watch.-_**

Elsa spreads all of her wings angrily and her human clothes burned, only to reveal her seraphim clothes. She knew that no human will see her wings nor her seraphim. Her icy blue eyes glared at Hans who just smiled at her like he was taunting her. The white wings flapped wildly and floated Elsa a few inches above the floor. With a speed compared to light, the son of the daemon king was pinned to the ceiling of the balcony.

**-Ack! Easy you demonic seraph! Sometimes I wonder if you are not a hybrid-** Hans continued to joke while at the brink of death.

"Tell me what are you doing here and what do you want?!"

With a blink of an eye, Hans and Elsa are now inside the condo unit, sitting by the living area sofa.**_ –I am here to offer the perfect seraph a deal-_**

"Angels don't deal with daemons you heathen."

But Hans just smirked. He enjoys the insults that Elsa throws at him. **_–Well I happen to have a solution to your dear love problem. –_**

Elsa's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? Why would a daemon help an angel? Especially me, who sent almost all of your high ranking monsters to oblivion."

**_-I just understand the feeling of unrequited love and forbidden love just tickles my excitement. So are you going to listen, Elsa of the five great seraphs?-_** with a flick of his hand, a black box appeared atop of the coffee table and atop of it was a red apple.

A week before the month end, Anna finished talking with the church priest who would host her wedding. It had been a week since Elsa disappeared. Her hand unconsciously went up to touch her lips and she felt herself blushing at the thought of Elsa's last night with her.

Society never deemed same sex relationship as acceptable. Raised as a woman who value image more than anything else, she only thought that loving the same gender is the same as burning your soul in hell. But her time with Elsa made her feel so much electricity when Elsa's lips captured hers.

The beauty begged her for a box full of chocolates hugged her so gently like she was a fragile doll or her small smiles and giggles that sounded like wind chimes. Being with Elsa made her feel alive and her body reacting in more ways than one.

Her mind thought of the man she would marry and how society would find her disgusting for even thinking Elsa.

But her heart felt how much she longed for the blonde.

"Where are you Elsa..." She sighed heavily.

Within her arms she carried her wedding dress. A black dress that is embroidered with gold trimmings and laces. Her fiancé asked about the choice ominous color of clothing and she only said that black was never ominous and is a symbol of courage where the colors shine brightly when matched with.

"You have such a nice wedding dress. May I know where can I get one of those as well? My brother would love to see that."

Surprised by the sudden cold yet alluring voice, Anna stopped dead on her tracks and saw a man smiling at her.

The man wore black suit and a red colored vest. Anna found him attractive like no other man she had ever seen. The long blonde hair tied into a high pony tail showed the man's striking icy blue like eyes. His eyes may be like gems but they looked like they are mourning for something and the smile was more of a sadden smile than a cheery one.

The man bowed before her and introduced himself to Anna.

"My name is Elisse Angelos. A pleasure to meet you, Anna Summers."

She couldn't help but shiver when she heard the man say his name icily and when he spoke her name like it naturally rolled out his tongue perfectly.

As time goes by, Anna couldn't help but to fall for the young man named Elisse. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and Elisse didn't hide his romantic intentions from. Even after informing the man of her wedding, Elisse never stopped his special treatment to her. Elisse stayed the gentleman he is and showered her with affection.

When they went out, Elisse offered her anything she has wanted. He offered her in his most gentleman manner that all the men have forgotten since the time of knights and kings. One that she have not seen with her fiance.

Elisse was making her fall deeper in love with him.

Elisse made her sin.

_Elisse is her sin._

On a sudden rainfall while walking across the garden of the hotel that Anna would have her first night with her future husband, they were stranded under a tree that sheltered them from the pouring rain. Both laughed at how they are stuck alone in the middle of the vast garden while the heavens poured.

"I remember being lost in a forest once. I was only a child then." Anna said while watching the droplets of rain fall from the leaves.

Elisse was a quiet man. He spoke when needed and whispered what he deemed is worth of praise. Still wearing his trademark dark colored clothes, he leaned on the tree trunk and listened to Anna's beautiful voice.

"I was scared and alone. But you know, I think I wasn't alone that time. Because while I was scared, I felt someone hugged me and my fear disappeared. My body felt a gentle hug and tickled me too. But when I tried to think of what it was, I couldn't see anything or anyone. Then I blanked out and woke up at home." She turned to Elisse and smiled at him. "But you know I think I was saved by an angel."

Elisse showed Anna a mournful smile. It was something that never changed with him along with the sadden look on his eyes. "Angels are everywhere. They are those who save the humans from danger, they are those who stay by their humans to watch over them." He explained. He looked up to the tree and let the raindrops fall onto his face. "Angels are no different than humans you know. They are not perfect as most humans think. They bleed, they feel pain, and they feel love, jealousy and all the other emotions the humans can feel. They are the Great King's children like humans are."

Anna blushed at watching Elisse's face stained by the droplets of the rain. Her heart thumped loudly and she had to rein it in to avoid any more sins she already has. "Does that mean God loves all of us equally? Even equal to his beloved seraphim angels you once told me as the highest ranking angels?"

Without any hesitation, Elisse looked at Anna and approached her slowly. With each step he took, the closer his body reached the beautiful woman in front of him. And when their faces are inches apart, he stopped and looked at the beautiful face of Anna. "The Great King, or God as the humans calls him, loves all of his creations equally. Whether they are humans-" he paused and stared straight to Anna's eyes. "Or even seraphic angels." He closed the gap between their lips and felt their body filled with lust and love.

**_-You think I would lie? I'm the daemon prince! I don't lie! Oh wait! I do! Just look closely at the mirror-_** Hans said to a certain cloaked seraph.

By the ravine of the great angel and daemon war, the cloaked seraph met with the daemon prince. When the son of the daemon king suddenly appeared before her, carrying a mirror that shows the human realm, she broke down in tears on what she saw.

The mirror Elsa, kissing a human with strawberry-blonde hair. She watched how the strawberry-blonde haired woman pushed Elsa away after a minute of their kiss and shouted how immoral such act is. Elsa's face showed dejection but she was still able to smile. A sad smile. When the human took her sight away from the seraph, Elsa flew away.

**_-Ahh love is so sweet but also the most painful feeling. Don't you agree? Oh! This is my most favorite part-_** Hans said excitedly, pointing at the mirror that showed Elsa opening the box he gave her.

Inside the box is a grey pistol and Elsa took it without hesitation. The apple beside the box slowly turned to black as Elsa pointed the gun at her chest and when the apple turned completely black, Elsa pulled the trigger.

"Elsa!" the seraph yelled out in shock.

**_-Love is a deep temptation that would put anyone to ruin, am I right?-_** With those last words, Hans left the seraph to mourn.

Waking up within the same bed of her lover, Anna recalled the lustful things she and Elisse did. She twisted her body to face the man who made love to her and saw something that piqued her curiosity. She had felt it during their hot passionate night and now she has a clear sight of it, she wondered how Elisse got them.

"Elisse? Love?" she whispered, tapping the naked man beside her while admiring his scarred back.

"Yes love?" Elisse replied without looking at Anna. His scarred back facing the Anna that continued to touched the dark scars with her soft fingers.

Anna's hand traced the six crescent marks along with the nail marks she inflicted due to the night ecstasy. "Why do you have these scars?" she inquired as her finger gently traced the middle scars on Elisse's back.

The longest scars.

"They are my reminder that love will always be accompanied by pain." Elisse's words bore coldness and sadness at the same time. Slowly turning to face his lover, his right hand held a circular golden trinket and showed it to Anna. "And as pain will only heal by love, will you be the medicine I need to be cured from the pain in my heart?" Elisse asked, offering the ring to Anna.

Anna was speechless. With the ring her fiancé gave to her lost along the mound of clothes on the floor, Anna followed what her heart wanted and accepted the proposal of Elisse.

The week of the wedding came and instead of a joyous event, it was a day of sadness for Anna's ex-fiancé. But as a man, he took it well enough and deemed Elisse as a worthy man for the woman he wished to be his wife. With all the conversations and apologies given, Anna decided to go home where her beloved Elisse is waiting.

With the black wedding dress in hand, she wanted to give it to Elisse as the man once said he wanted to find such rare dress to give to his little sibling. She wanted to meet Elisse's sibling but he only smiled sadly and told her that it would take a lot of human years before they can meet. A happy thought clouded her mind and she did not mind that the now crowded street turned to the park she and Elsa once met.

A place of taboo for her heart.

"Elsa…" she whispered.

Rocks colliding disturbed Anna's silent longing and she was graced by the most astonishing being she had ever seen.

A woman, dressed in somewhat European maid-like clothes and black ballet shoes stood in front of her. The auburn haired woman stood proudly before Anna and what caught her attention the most were the six white wings at the back of the brunette.

"Greetings." The beautiful being spoke with a voice like glorious bells.

Anna recognized the being in front of her. It was a seraph. Elisse once told her about angels with six wings and how they are never to be seen by humans. If they do, they either need to convey a huge important message or to-

"You, human named Anna, are now to be judged. I am Belle, a seraph of the Great King." Belle's left upper lip twitched. "I, acting in my own accord, am here to judge you." she said, voice laced of anger. She reached behind her and pulled out a cold material that was tucked under one of her wings.

A gun made out of ice. The same gun that Elsa uses for daemon judgments.

Belle's words shocked Anna and made her blood froze. "Judged? What did I do wrong to offend God that a seraph has to personally judge me?" she questioned the furious angel.

Belle's shoulders shook in anger. Her ears couldn't believe the human asking why she was being judged. Closing her eyes, she recalled all the happy memories she had with Elsa. All of the times they fought with the daemons, and all of the failed times she wanted to confess to the cold seraph how much she loves her. "You-" she pulled the hammer of the gun and readied it to fire at the human. "-are guilty of one of the deadly sins and breaking the Great King's commandments. You have committed lust over someone who should not be your husband at that time and worse of all you committed the act of coveting!"

Fear was now filling up Anna's body. She held tightly on the gown that was on her arms and tried to stop her body from shivering in fear. "Lust?! You judge me of lust that is the pure evil of all humans and I am not the only one who committed it. And to be judge of coveting?! Who or what did I desire that was belonged to someone else?"

"You desired the only person I fell in love with. You desired and took Elsa from me!" With Belle's angered words, she pulled the trigger that launched a bluish ice bullet. As soon as the bullet pierced the human's chest, Belle fled away to leave Anna to die.

Elisse felt a cold shiver run down his spine and with his survival instincts it meant that trouble is near. Fearing for Anna's safety, he ran out of Anna's home and searched every corner for his beloved.

It took him an hour when he reached the park and there he found Anna, lying on the sand with blood seeping from her abdomen. With haste he ran towards his beloved, sank down to his knees and cradled the body of his lover.

The lifeless body of Anna.

"My dear, lying cold. I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day." Elisse spoke sadly, tucking the stray locks of hair away from Anna's pale face.

"My sin against God..." Elisse hugged Anna's body closer to him. "All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death. So I will die for you..."

Anna's eyes slowly opened and she saw the most bizarre thing. She was hearing the voice of Elisse, the voice that called her from the light, but now she's hearing the sad voice of Elsa's whispers. She looked at the body holding her close and the once male features looked more feminine. "Els-a?"

The fallen seraph heard her lover spoke her name. Her real name. It was a long time since she heard Anna spoke out her name with familiarity. But as much as she loved hearing her name from Anna's lips, she only showed a small smile to her beloved human.

"I believe that's my fate." Elsa whispered, kissing Anna's lips softly and pulling away a second after.

With Elsa's fleeing words, Anna did not feel the hold on her body anymore and she heard the sound of shattering glass. Elsa's body disappeared and a lone black feather was left where Elsa was kneeling. "I love you Anna." she heard the soft whisper of the woman that disappeared.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled, clutching on the single black feather that she picked up from the sand. Crying loudly, she recalled the story that Elisse once told her about a certain seraphim angel.

_There are no perfect angels. Stories tell that there is a seraphim angel that is deemed as the perfect angel, but as I think about it, that seraphim angel never was perfect. That angel lacked something and that something is common to all of the Great King's creation." Elisse's said with a calm voice_

_"You're funny Elisse. No angel lacks anything. They are what people see as God's most perfect beings."_

_"Ahh that is not correct love. That one seraph lacked the will to love and fight for love. Sure she loved the Great King but such feeling is the same as the feeling of duty. Loving another as an equal, as more than a companion is what that seraph lacks." Elisse told Anna with a haughty laugh._

_"If you know all about that seraph then do you think the seraph found love?"_

_Instead of answering verbally, Elisse smiled somberly and just turned around, showing his scarred back. "Who knows? Love is not the same for an angel. Maybe that seraph had to make a deal with the devil just to be an imperfect being and love a human who ensnared her once cold heart."_

_With Elisse's back turned to her, Anna somewhat saw six ink black wings at the places of Elisse's scars. Six wings that were said the proof of a seraphim angel._

_"Do you think if an angel would love a human, will they ever be together? With the forbidden unrequited love of an angel that is." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Vow**

_When the fruit of sin becomes completely rotted...  
Until the day when they come across each other again..._

**_-You give me such hard tasks at times grandfather-_** Hans whined as he watched the whole scene from his mirror. He was within the Holy Kingdom, inside the Great King's throne room. A daemon prince talking with the Great King.

"I apologize, my grandson. You had to burden yourself with carrying the task yet again to be the evil one." The Great King apologizes deeply to the young daemon. His golden eyes watched how Hans was fascinated in watching the whole scene with Elsa. "She piqued your interest?"

**_-Ofcourse! Who among your weak soldiers can take my abominable snowman without doing anything? Hahaha Elsa is the angel who deserve this of all the seraphs you have assembled grandfather-_** Said Hans with a conniving smile. **_–Ah, now the finale is coming. You my dear grandfather, I tip my hat to. If I do have a hat that is-_**

"Ariel? Do you think my sister will comeback before the year ends?" Olaf asked the red haired seraph who came to visit her. The news of Belle's sudden judgment spread out within their group and she had to find out if the top seraph was indeed in the human realm.

"Knowing your sister, she's gonna be flying here like she didn't disappear at all. Carrying the black gown you have requested from her." Ariel encouraged Olaf, making the child smile widely.

Standing on top of a marble pillar, Belle aiming her chakrams at the pole across the field. With the target in sight, she threw the circular weapons and waited for the sound of ringing poles reach her divine ears. A minute after, the sound of vibrating poles echoed and she jumped happily in success.

"Nice going Belle! Just ten thousand more to go and you'll get ya wings!" Merida congratulated the demoted angel. "To think you would just kill your rival. That is not the way to fight for ya loved one! Next time, don't use a gun! Use a scythe! It would be more dramatic." she suggested with a Cheshire like grin. The Cheshire grin immediately vanished when two red circular bladed weapons cut a part of her robe. "Belle! Mother will kill me for this!"

"Good for you! Now just watch and once I get my wings back I'll drag your arse and make sure to hang you upside down on this pillar for seven months!" Belle retorted.

Belle was punished for her actions in the human world and in order to gain back her wings and rankings, she had to ring the field pole with her weapon for three million times using her chakrams.

'_Just you wait Elsa. When you decide to come back, I'll scold at you until your ears bleed!'_

* * *

Human realm. Nothing change even if 48 days of the holy realm has already passed. Places are still polluted and men who subdued themselves to evil still roam the streets like they own the world. Humans changed so little but they do these changes step by step. Humans learned to appreciate nature more hence projects for restoration of the world was established. Though evil doers still lurk within the streets, humans that carried the heart of kindness helped to teach them to the right path.

"Fucker! And don't ever come back!"

Well almost all kind hearted humans teaches in a method of peace that is.

"What a kind savior! By any chance are you my guardian angel? It seems that whenever I walk by this part of the street leading to the school I attend to, you are here saving me." A cheerful teen asked a cool looking woman who just finished beating up the gang member that almost mugged her. She wore a cream colored school uniform indicating she attended the nearby school called Arendelle Academy.

The woman in questioned wore the same uniform as the damsel in distress though her uniform was a bit darker than the cream uniform. Long plaited platinum blonde hair swayed along her body movements and her now blushing face faced the thick accented female. "What the- I don't even know you so why would I even save you? That guy was in my territory so I just protected what was mine!" the blonde haired teen defended gruffly. Truth to be told, she always save the teen with strawberry-blonde hair from those who lust for her and she made sure nobody would touch her. "Next time, never cross this area. This is the Fallen Seraph zone. If I'm not here you'll be dead meat, got it?"

The damsel that was once distressed can see through the leader of the said gang's mask. She always knew that woman was watching over her whenever she pass by their turf for shortcuts to school. "Apologies then. Then next time I'll make sure my angel will be present if I am to pass by here." The cheery teen smiled at the blonde. "By the way, may I know your name?"

Icy blue eyes glared at the damsel and crossed her arms. "Why do you think I'll give my name to you? I don't even know who you are."

"Oh! Right. My name is Anna Sommerhault."

Feeling a bit drawn to Anna's clear blue eyes, the gang leader approached her. Nobody ever spoke to her for more than five minutes and didn't irk her so much. "Elsa Frost."

Upon knowing the leader of the Fallen Seraph gang's name, Anna held on to Elsa's arm tightly and giggled. "Then Elsa, why don't you come and escort me to the student council office? I bet Jack is anxious to finally meet you." Anna declared happily as she drags Elsa towards Arendelle Academy.

Hearing the name Jack brought fear to Elsa's heart. She feared no man or woman aside from her mother and brother. And Jack happens to be her brother and one of the student council that chases her for skipping classes. "WHAT?! NO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TAKING ME THERE?! YOU DID SAY I SAVED YOUR LIFE! YOU OWE ME!" Elsa shouted in fear and protest. Her body squirmed away from Anna's vice grip but no matter how much she wriggled her way out, she just can't slip away.

The strawberry-blonde haired student laughed softly and continued to drag the known delinquent of the school. "I do owe you but I'll pay you back with a date later on. For now, as student council president, I must act on your lack of attendance. Elsa Frost of class 1-A."

Fear was now evident on Elsa's eyes as she wailed in agony at the sudden revelation. And yet, the blonde can't help but feel déjà vu while the student council president found their meeting as a completion of her life.

Like it was Fate.

* * *

"Seriously mom? That's how you and mother met? Reincarnated angel and human lovers?" a child with blonde colored hair and blue eyes asked in disbelief.

A much mature looking Anna smiled and nodded her head in answer to her son. "Yup! Now go to bed. Your mother will kill me if I let you stay up late again." she said, shooing her son playfully back to her own room where Elsa awaited the child.

Elisse, the name of Anna and Elsa's son, smiled and gave his mom a kiss for good night and hopped back to his own room next door where his mother waited. The mature Elsa was sitting by the bed and smiling at Elisse's direction. "I'm ready to sleep mother!" the boy announced happily, jumping to his mother's lap and giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Then my cool little man should lay down to his bed and dream of many adventures tonight." Elsa said to the boy. She tucked him comfortably in his racecar bed and planted a night's kiss on his forehead.

"Good night my little 'Lise."

"Good night mother." Elisse yawned. "I'm glad you and mama met again."

"Know this little 'Lise, no matter what life, what time or space, your mother and mama will always be destined to be together. That is the dark vow of the Fallen Seraph." Elsa said to her son with a solemn smile. Giving one last kiss at the child's forehead, she left the now sleeping boy and closed his bedroom door.

"Until the day they meet again. Am I right?" Anna asked with a cheery smile.

Elsa gave her wife a passionate kiss. "Yes. Until the day we would always meet again."

* * *

The heir to the daemon throne laughed hard after watching the scenes from his mirror. Beside the naughty daemon, the Great King smiled happily at the turn of events.

**_-To think she would really give up her wings in exchange to be mortal-_** Hans was really astonished at the dedication of Elsa. Even after dealing with him, selling her soul to him, the once was seraph clipped her wings just for self-sacrifice.** –****_And that badass angel of yours just offered her life that easily to save a mere human. She's really a chip off the old block huh gramps?-_**

"Angels are forbidden to fall in love with a human. The day Elsa rescued Anna when she was a child was the day her destiny rotated. That seraph may be deemed as a perfect being but with all the work she had done for me made her forget how to love another being not as her sibling like little Olaf, but as a partner for her life."

**_-It would've been easier if you didn't punish that angel of yours_**_**after that little escapade before that lead to saving the human. If you just let her remember the child she was watching over just to promote her as a darn seraph, a lot of us daemons and she too would be happy. But NOO! The powerful Great King had to punish a little guardian angel for crushing on a little girl by erasing her memories. Now I know where the old man got the idea of brainwashing to forget one's memory.-**_

The two beings turned their attention to the mirror and watched the whole scene of Elsa's life on the human realm played. Golden eyed man watched how Elsa finally smiled truthfully. "It may be a punishment dear Hans. But even your father had to fall before he got what he ever wanted." Said the Great King to the son of his most beloved angel.

The daemon nodded his head and continued to watch the fleeting life of Elsa._**–I would like to stay and watch until her time in the human world ends but seeing as her life is by the line of the ending thread, it is my cue to leave. Until next time grampa!-**_

With a snap of Hans' fingers, the son of the daemon king vanished right before the Great King's eyes. He already knew why Hans left and looking at the calendar, it was already time for the normal routine of the holy place to happen again. "But this time, my seraphs will obtain a new member. I wonder if Elsa knows…" he chuckled knowing Elsa would never figure it out what was waiting for her.

* * *

Outside the gold decorated palace of the Great King, a six winged blonde haired angel was being restrained by four seraphs.

"Elsa quit it!" Mulan said as she restrained Elsa's left leg.

"You stupid angel! Are you declaring war with the daemons again?!" Ariel shouted while holding Elsa's right leg.

"Elsa calm ye arse down!" Merida shouted as she pinned Elsa' left arm on the ground.

Elsa didn't care if she had to drag all of her co-seraphs within the palace walls just to face the daemon prince.

After dying as a human, Elsa's spirit immediately went to the holy land and then she regained her seraphim status. And as soon as her foot stepped into heaven she was pinned down by the other four seraphs. "Let go! You are all annoying! I'll kill that daemon for luring Belle to such trap!" Elsa yelled in frustration. Though she still didn't realize that Belle did it due to the fact the seraph loved her.

Belle sighed deeply and hit the rampaging seraph hard on the head. With the year she and Elsa are separated, she realized her feelings will never be requited. After gaining her ranks in a grueling manner, she fell in love with a deamon she once met. "Elsa quit it. Besides, it was my fault to be deceived by that daemon. Now, why don't you go home and apologize to Olaf for not giving him black wedding dress."

Elsa grumbled and her limbs were released. "Fine. If you are indeed alright Belle." She said as she spread out her wings.

Elsa's once snow white wings are now tinted with black, a sign that she had fallen yet regained the Great King's trust. Without a word to her companions, she flapped her wings and headed back to her brother's home.

* * *

"Elsa! Welcome back!" Olaf said happily, flying toward the smiling seraph. Elsa angel hugged him tightly like he would vanish if she let go. "I missed you Elsa. Now come with me! I need to thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift!" he said happily while dragging his sister inside the house.

This made the fallen seraph to wonder what she gift it was. She was never able to get a hold of the black matrimonial dress that Olaf wanted. "What are you saying Olaf? I failed at providing-"

Before the great seraph was able to finish her sentence, her icy blue eyes found three pairs of tinted white wings that was spread out majestically. The bearer of the wings wore a black dress that hugged the owner's body at the right places. This left Elsa stunned afloat by the door.

"Honestly, I wanted to have another sister that is why I wanted a black wedding dress. Wanted Elsa to find happiness. And here a girl in a black dress came and I knew she would make youhappy." Said Olaf proudly.

"Until the day we would always meet again." Said the black stained seraph. And with a swift motion, the black stained seraph was swiped off her feet by the blonde haired angel. Her word that was about to be spoken was cut short by a pair of luscious lips that held no restrain in showing affection.

* * *

Hans watched intently by the mirror in front him and his hand held a black apple that was once red before the seraph took his deal and paid it with her life. **_–They say that when the sinful fruit loses its color, those who sinned against it will meet again.-_**


End file.
